Geijustu no Bi
by StarnightX
Summary: Mizuki and Hidan were good friends, but when they get in a fight, Mizuki runs away to Konoha.The English title is the Beauty of Art. Minor OOC,HidanxOC,and maybe very small DeidaraxOC.
1. I want to hear the story too!

**A/N: I think this was my first story on fanfic. I decided to read it and decided to do some editing, you know, see if there's something in the story to make it better. Hope you people enjoy, and I'll be putting revised chapters up soon. Please review!

* * *

**

Ch. 1 Senpai! I want to hear the story too!!!

What is art?

Does it last forever?

Or does it last only for a brief moment in time?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Two artists, Sasori and Deidara to be exact, decided to ask me this question, what is art? My answer? Love is art. Love lasts forever and to me that is truly beautiful. The red head smirked at his younger apprentice and walked away to work on his puppets.

"How can you agree with Sasori-danna's view of art, un?" Deidara asked me.

"Well, my view kind of agrees with your art to Deidara…"

"No it doesn't, un! You said it lasts forever, un."

"Listen Deidara. Think of a summer romance. We know that a summer romance doesn't last forever. It only lasts for a summer, kind of like how your art lasts for a few seconds. Even though it lasts for a few seconds, you will always remember its beauty for as long as you live." Deidara looked at me in awe.

"Ne, Mizuki-chan,"

"Hai, Deidara-san?"

"How did you figure out the meaning of art, un?"

I raised my eyebrows, smirking at the younger shinobi. "Are you saying that you agree with my view of art?"

"No! I was just wondering why do you think that's the true meaning of art, un?"

"Well, I found out the meaning of art, or what I think is the meaning of art, a year ago. But I guess for you to understand I should start twenty years ago…"

"EH???? Is Zuki-chan telling a story? Tobi wants to hear the story too!"

Deidara groaned as I laughed, "Of course you can listen to the story Tobi. But, you have to be quiet okay?"


	2. Ten Years Ago

**A/N: Yeah I redid this chapter so that it shows how Mizuki and Hidan first met. I'm rewriting this story and so far have rewritten chapters 1 and 2. I think I'll have time to look at 3 tomorrow. Review please!**

_Dreams are in Italics. _

_**When a character talks to themself, then it's bold and italic.**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ten Years Ago**

My story begins 10 years ago with my best friend Hidan…

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

"Oh, Zuki-chan! Do you mean our Hidan?" Tobi asked.

I sighed, "Yes, our Hidan."

"What, un!? If this is a love story about you and Hidan then…" Deidara started.

"Don't worry. Hidan isn't the one I fell in love with. I'm just telling you how I became immortal. I mean I'm obviously not a Jashinist."

"You're immortal, un!?"

"Yep, which is one of the reasons I'm in this organization. But let's continue..."

"How did you meet Hidan, Zuki-chan?" Tobi asked.

I sighed. "All right, let's start from the beginning. I don't really remember my childhood. All I remember were the loneliness and the tears. I didn't know who my parents were or where I was from. I just knew somehow, I ended up in the Hot Springs Village, and no one there seemed to like me. They called me a demon child because of my ability to go through things. I could go thorough anything, including human flesh. And now that I think about it, that is rather freaky," I said laughing. "Anyways, I entered the ninja academy at 5 and immediately was labeled as a freak, a loner, an outsider."

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

Three older students surrounded me, and I hate to admit it but all I did was back away. "Don't think just because of your freaky power, you'll be able to become a better ninja than us you freak."

They started to throw kunai and shuriken at me, or tried too since I made the weapons pass straight through my body. Despite my ability, I had to think about the weapons that are coming towards me in order for them to pass through me. And since it wasn't until later I could use my ability to the fullest, where my whole body could be pass through anything at one go, I was hit by a few of the kunai. I could feel the warm blood run down my skin.

"What the fuck are you people doing?" I looked up to see a boy my age come up. I recognized him. He was the kid who was always shouting and cussing, when he got angry or when people pissed him off. Many people in class made fun of him too because of his white hair and pinkish eyes and because he also was one of the youngest in class. Well, they didn't make fun of him to his face anymore. The last time that happened he nearly took an eye of one of the people who were teasing him. Since then, I always thought that he was scary.

"You shouldn't be picking on people who are so much more smaller than you," and then he punched one of my attackers in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that kid," said the older student reached for a kunai, but before he could I aimed one of the shurikens at his hand and hit the target

"Chikushou," the student said taking out the shuriken. And seemed to back off a bit.

"You guys better go away or I'll hurt you!" I said, not knowing where this newly found confidence came from.

The two other students glared and attacked. I dodged one of their attacks but I got punched by the other. But then the white haired boy threw more kunai and hit his target. And before the fighting could continue our sensei came out, "What do you think you're doing!? You all know better than to attack your fellow classmates! Detention!"

So the four of us sat in detentions and wrote lines for a whole hour. After we were free to go, I ran up to the boy with white hair, "Ummm, I was wondering why you decided to help me?"

He looked at me, "I don't know; I guess it's because I know what it feels like to be bullied. I can't believe you just took all the shit they were giving you, you should have fought back in the first place damn it."

I looked at him, "But I did, after you came, I guess I felt more confident in myself....What's your name?"

"I'm Hidan. What's yours?"

"I'm Mizuki. So why did you help me?"

"I already fuckin' said it. I guess it's because we're the same. I'm a fucking orphan and I know you're a fucking orphan... shouldn't us orphans stick together?"

"Like…birds of a feather?" I asked.

Hidan laughed. "You're so stupid! But yeah, kind of like birds of a feather."

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

"...Since then Hidan and I were together ever since."

"You don't mean together together, right un. Not like boyfriend and girl..." Deidara started.

"No Deidara-san. We were only 5 years old and we never went out with each other when we grew up either," I said, "Anyways, that's how I meet Hidan. I didn't become immortal until 13 years later, when I was 18 and that was 10 years ago.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

Hidan and I were on our way back from a mission when it started to rain.

"Shit, why the hell does it have to rain now?" Hidan groaned.

I squinted my eyes through the rain, "Hey look over there! It's a temple." And so we made way into the temple to find a huge statue of a goddess. The goddess of love Benzaiten, who also was the goddess of the sea. "Wow."

"What? It just a fucking statue." I sighed shaking my head. We set up a small fire and put out our sleeping bags. We shared a bag of chips and dried ourselves by the fire. But then...SPLASH!

"WHAT THE FUCK MIZUKI!?" Hidan yelled. He was now wet with water. And there I sat with my water bottle half empty laughing.

"Just wanted a laugh Hidan." My laughing stopped when he threw some of his water at me.

"Hidan!"

"Payback bitch," Hidan smirked. I laughed and threw more water at him. He was now chasing me around the temple and I was laughing my head off like crazy. An hour later we lay by the fire, out of breathe with smiles on our faces.

"Get some sleep Mizuki," Hidan said.

"Alright Hidan, night." I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come. And as I slept the goddess Benzaiten appeared to me in my dreams.

"_You little bitch," she sneered at me._

_I looked at her in shock, after all what have I ever done to her? So all I said was, "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. Playing around with this mortal boy as if you were lovers."_

"_Wait a minute, we aren't lovers…"_

"_I envy you. Your ability to love is more beautiful than you know. I can never fall in love with a human. Because when they die I'll be left alone. I want to experience love with a human not mere lust. Lust can't satisfy me anymore."_

"_Ummm…okay. So why the hell are you even here telling me all this?"_

"_YOU FILTHY HUMAN! YOU BARGE INTO MY TEMPLE AND YOU ASK ME WHY I'M HERE! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! IT IS MY TEMPLE THAT SHELTERS YOU TONIGHT FROM THE RAIN!"_

"_You probably didn't even build this temple, some humans that worshipped you probably built it…"_

"_THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! DON'T ACT AS IF YOU'RE HIGHER THAN I AM!"_

"_I don't have to act," I muttered under my breath._

"_I HEARD THAT. AND AS PUNISHMENT, FOR YOUR RIDICULOUS BEHAVIOR YOU'LL SHALL BE IMMORTAL."_

"_I really don't see how that's a bad thing…"_

"_OH REALLY? WELL, LOOK AROUND YOU SWEETHEART. YOU LIVE IN A WORLD DEATH, YOU'RE A SHINOBI ARE YOU NOT? YOU WILL CONSTANTLY WATCH YOUR COMRADES AND FAMILY MEMBERS DIE ONE BY ONE, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO JOIN THEM IN DEATH!" the goddess yelled. And then she took a deep breath and said in a quieter voice, "And as they leave the Earth, their love will leave you as they leave you."_

"_URASAI!"*I yelled at her, "YOU'RE WRONG! THIS IS A DREAM AND THEY WILL NEVER LEAVE ME! AND EVEN IF THEY DIE, I'LL BECOME FRIENDS WITH NEW PEOPLE AND…"_

"_You really think that would work? And so what if you make new friends, they'll probably find out sooner are later that you're immortal. And you know what you'll be then? A freak."_

"_Ie."**_

"_Yes, and they'll probably take you captive and kill you multiple times for people all over the world to see. I can see now, Mizuki the Undead Girl. People will pay money to watch you get stabbed, over and over again."_

"_Ie."_

"_Or maybe your friends will sell you to one of the great 5 nations as a weapon. And all you'll see for the rest of eternity is death." She reached out and put her finger on my heart, a weird glow was produced, "There we go. Congratulations, Mizuki, you are now immortal." She started to cackle manically. _

"_Ie," I said tears falling down my cheeks, "Ie, ie…"_

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I slapped, or attempted to slap Benzaiten, but when I opened my eyes I saw that I hit Hidan. "Eh?"***

Hidan responded by hitting be on the back of the head, "What the hell bitch?"

"Hidan?"

"You murmuring in your fucking sleep, so being a good friend I decided check on you. But you had to go and slap me in the fucking face."

"Ah, gomen."****

"So what was it, a nightmare?" Hidan asked in a softer voice.

"Sort of, this goddess appeared and said she was gonna make me immortal…"

"How the hell is that a bad thing?" Hidan yelled.

"Well, she said that I'll become like, a freak of nature and that when you die I'll never see you again and that I'll be left on Earth all alone and…" tears started to form in my eyes, as I remembered the angry Goddess. What if she really did make me immortal? What if I really will be left all alone again? Hidan sighed.

"God damn it, Mizuki, stop crying. It was only a fucking dream," he ruffled my hair and went back to his sleeping bag. "Now stop crying and go back to sleep." But I couldn't stop, I knew I was acting silly but I couldn't stop.

Hidan groaned. "Mizuki look at me." I lifted my golden eyes, which were now a bit red from crying, to meet his violet-pinkish ones.

"I swear I won't ever leave you alone okay? Will that shut you the fuck up?" I stared at him for a moment and started to laugh. Hidan's face turned red. "What the hell is it?"

I stopped laughing, "Well, isn't kind of funny how you told me you'll never leave me, but right after you ask me to shut up?" And I continued to laugh.

"Shut up, and go to sleep," Hidan grumbled. I stifled my laughter and went back to sleep, thinking about how lucky I was to have a friend like Hidan.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

**Hidan's POV**

I was walking down the hall when he passed by Mizuki's room, I heard Deidara's voice.

"Wait, so that's how you became immortal, un?"

"Yep."

"TOBI HAS A QUESTION!"

Mizuki laughed, "Yes Tobi?"

"How old were you when you became immortal?" Tobi asked.

"I was 18 years old."

"Oh! So if that was 10 years ago and you were 18 that means you're...28 years old, right!?" Tobi said happily.

"Yep, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Please, don't encourage him, un."

"So, Zuki-chan, how did you find out if you were immortal or not?" Tobi asked.

"Oh, I was stabbed with katana by a Konoha ninja 3 months later. I obviously didn't die from it. So yeah that's pretty much how I found out," Mizuki answered.

"_Oh so they're talking about how she became immortal." _I thought to myself.

"I don't get it, why was the Goddess jealous that you were having fun with **Hidan**, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because he was young and very handsome." I smiled to myself as I heard her say this, but then slapped myself in the forehead. Why the hell should I care about how she thinks I look?

"What? Hidan isn't that handsome, yeah." Deidara asked frowning a bit.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Mizuki asked politely.

"NO, UN!!!"

"Ah, Tobi I think Deidara is jealous of Hidan!" Mizuki told Tobi.

"I AM NOT, UN!"

"Zuki-chan?" Tobi asked after teasing Deidara a bit more.

"Hai, Tobi-san?"

"When did Hidan become immortal?"

"4 years after me."

"So did Hidan keep his promise?"

"Well, obviously he did Tobi-baka. He's immortal too, un."

"Well, we left our village soon after that because Hidan didn't like it there anymore. It turned into a peaceful village and depended on the local hot springs to prosper. Hidan always had a violent nature and this new idea of peace did suit with him so he killed many of our comrades and left, and I left with him.

He became a Jashinist soon after that. I don't really know why he decided too. Maybe he wanted to keep his promise to me. But as we grew older I noticed how he became more violent so I think it's more likely he became a Jashinist because it appealed to him and his violent ways.

But he didn't really keep his promise. You see 5 years ago we got in a bit of an argument. I was mad that he always had to do his bloody rituals for Jashin. You know how long those take, and because we became missing-nin from our village we were almost caught a couple of times," Mizuki said. I could hear the sorrow in her hidden in her voice.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

"Oi! Hidan what the hell are you doing!?"

"Calm down bitch, I'm just doing a ritual!"

"Well will you hurry the fuck up!? I can sense someone else's chakra. About five other people and by the looks of it they're pretty strong…"

"Why the fuck does that matter anyways? We're fucking immortal."

"I'd rather not was my energy fighting people when it's unnecessary."

"But if they fucking attack you, wouldn't it be necessary to fight back?"

I glared at him, and he glared back. And so the glaring contest began and it continued for another 5 minutes. That's when kunai were thrown at us; I dogged them and Hidan, who was still lying on the floor was hit with 3 kunai in his stomach. "See Hidan, we could've avoided this if you hadn't taken so long with your fucking rituals, we wouldn't have to deal with this right now!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't come to interrupt my fucking ritual, then I could have been done by now!"

"Yeah, maybe if you decided to come with me the moment I found you…" I started but I was cut off because I had to doge a few shuriken. Hidan was now up on his feet.

"Well maybe if you didn't start that fucking glaring contest…"

"Well maybe if you decided to gi…." I never finished my comeback because one of the shinobi got me from behind and was now running off with me. "Shit HIDAN!"

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked as he was killing the other shinobi. He was down to one when he decided to use his bloody voodoo doll technique.

"What the hell Hidan!? I'm about to be carried off by this random ninja and you're going to use that technique!? Can't you just slice the guy's head off!?" Then the ninja who caught me stabbed me in the back. "Fuck, I don't have time for this." As used my own double headed scythe to cut off the head of the shinobi behind me and my own. Luckily I didn't cut it off all the way. So I simply took out a needle and thick thread and began to sew my head back onto my body. As I sewed it back on, I watched Hidan torture the unlucky man before me until he died. After he died, Hidan laid on the floor for a while. I got up and walked away.

"Hey bitch! Wait for me!"

"Why teme?"

"I have to finish the fucking ritual!"

"You know what Hidan!? Screw you and your fucking rituals and your fucking religion! I'm so fucking tired with you and your fucking 'god' alright!"

"Chikushou, Come back Mizuki!" But I didn't I just kept walking away and I never looked back.*****

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

**Hidan's POV**

Ah, I remember that. I still can't believe she left me like that. Well, yeah I knew she'd leave but I never thought that she'd never come back… Wait. Why the hell am I thinking like this?

"That's so sad Zuki-chan!" Tobi cried out.

Mizuki laughed softly, "It's alright Tobi."

"Wait, so Hidan didn't even come after you, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nope, the whole time I was walking away to our campsite I was hoping he'd get out his fucking ritual symbol to come after me. But he didn't, so I packed up my stuff and left," Mizuki said.

"So he didn't keep his promise, Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Well, it was kind of my fault in the first place, Tobi. I left him, he didn't leave me."

"Yeah, but he got overly obsessed with his bloody religion. Maybe he just used you but then he got tired of you and wanted you to leave, un." Deidara said. An invisible arrow hit me in the heart. A sudden feeling of guilt swept over me. That's exactly how it was…well I never wanted her to leave but I certainly used her a lot. And no, I didn't use her **that** way you bloody pervs.

"Why are you trying to make it so that Hidan was the bad guy?" Mizuki asked Deidara with a faint smile. Another arrow to the chest, she's so innocent, well as innocent as she could be, to believe that I wasn't a bad guy. "But I wouldn't be surprised if that was true," Mizuki said her faint smile quickly disappeared. A third arrow struck. "But even if it was true, he was a very good friend." My eyes widened, **"**_**Mizuki."**_

"What un? How can that bastard still be your friend?"

"Hmm? Where did you get that idea? I said 'was a very good friend'. He isn't really my friend now; I mean I haven't spoken to him in 4 years," Mizuki said.

"Eh, you mean you haven't spoken to him yet since you joined, Zuki-chan? You've been part of our organization for 3 weeks now. Are you telling me that you've been avoiding him for 3 weeks, un?" Deidara asked.

Mizuki said with a sad expression, "Yes, but I know I'm not the only one. I have a feeling that Hidan's avoiding me too."

* * *

*- urusai means shut up **- ie means no ***- eh means what ****- gomen means sorry *****- chikushou means damn


	3. A Brat in an Orange Jumpsuit

**A/N: Yep, I'm currently editing this story. So go ahead and review and that's pretty much it.

* * *

**

Chapter 3 A Brat in an Orange Jumpsuit

**Mizuki's POV**

"So, where did you go after that Zuki-chan?" Tobi asked me.

"Oh, I just travelled around Fire Country. I did many things for money, but I usually went bounty hunting. But I wasn't happy at all, now I was as alone as ever. I really wanted to go back to Hidan, but I was too stubborn to go back. So I wondered around for a few years.

But one day last year I was spying on a man, who had a bounty on his head, I saw he was with his family. He had a wife and a son and they were all eating dinner together. Their faces looked so happy and I could tell that they all loved each other. That was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen that family's love for each other. So I decided to start over and I moved to Konoha."

"But, wouldn't there be a price for your head, un? Wouldn't the Konoha ninja recognize you and arrest you, yeah?"

"Well, I always wore a mask while I was working and I always used a fake name. Do really think I'd be that stupid?"

"Of course not, un. But, what did you do in Konoha, yeah?"

"I lived a normal lifestyle. But to me it was like heaven. And then I met a kid shinobi who was training out in the rain."

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

I was walking home from the Cosplay Café I worked at and…

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

"Wait, un. You worked at a cosplay café?" Deidara asked smirking.

"I don't want to hear it Deidara. It actually paid pretty damn well. As I was saying,"

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

…and I decided to take a walk. I took a walk near the ninja training grounds. Even though I sort of…well retired from the shinobi life, I was still interested to see how Konoha ninja train. As I was walking it started to rain heavily, luckily I had an umbrella because it had been raining on and off that day. So I'm walking along when I see this blond kid, wearing an orange jumpsuit, training, he was standing, catching his breath. As I walked closer to the boy, I noticed that he was shivering and his skin was turning blue.

"Hey kid! You should get out of the rain," I said to the kid.

He turned around a grinned, "You should get out of the rain too, onee-san."

"Yes, but I have an umbrella."

"Yeah, but you're probably still cold"

"Yes, but I'm not the one turning blue."

"EH!?" the boy looked at his hands, and they were indeed turning blue.

"C'mon kid," I told him as I pulled on his arm.

"No! I have to train harder so that I can become the Hokage, believe it!"

I raised an eyebrow, "You know, you can get sick by training in the rain. And if you get sick you might not be able to train tomorrow, so come with me kid."

And believe it or not, he followed me back to my apartment. As we walked to my apartment, I couldn't help but wonder, why am I taking this brat home with me?

"Onee-san," I flinched at the nick name he'd given me, "Where are we going?"

"To my apartment."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To clean you up?"

We entered my apartment. "Okay kid, go to the bathroom and dry off, take off your clothes and put a robe on. It's down the hall and the first door on the left. I'm gonna cook us some dinner okay?"

"Hai, onee-san," I flinched again.

I sighed. What should I make? Ramen seems like a safe choice, how could anyone not like ramen? So I made the ramen and set it down on the table. Just then the boy came out with his wet clothes.

"Yosh! Ramen!"

"Hey kid, give me your clothes. I'll put them in the dryer."

"Hai. Itadakimasu!" *

When I got back his bowl was empty, I stared at him in disbelief. "You want some more?"

"Hai, onegaishimasu!"**

I sighed. I got him another bowl and sat down across from him. "So, what's your name kid?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna become the Hokage. What's your name onee-san?"

I flinched. Why the hell is he calling me that? "My name is Miyuki."

"Don't you have a last name?"

"No. Ne, Uzumaki-kun…"

"You can call me Naruto!"

Why does this kid have so much fucking energy? "Well, Naruto-san, do you want to call your parents and let them know where you are?"

Then the kid was suddenly quiet, "Eto…I don't have any parents."

"Oh, what happened to them?"

"I don't know; I never met them."

"Oh," then I smiled, "Looks like we have something in common."

He looked up at me, "So you've always been…"

"…alone? No. Well, at first I was alone, but then I found a friend."

"Oh, where are they now?"

"I don't know. We kind of took different paths… Naruto-san, do you have any friends?"

"Sort of, I have a friend named Sasuke and I'm kind of friends with Sakura-chan…"

"So Naruto-san, you're ninja right? What level are you?"

"I became I genin a few weeks ago! But I'm going to become the Hokage, believe it!"

I chuckled, "I never said I didn't believe it, Naruto-san. I believe you could the Hokage."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said then I poked his forehead with my chopsticks, "If you're smart and stop training in the rain for Lord knows how long.`"

"Hey!"

And we talked a bit after that. He told me about his early childhood and how many villagers never seemed to like him. He talked about Sasuke a bit and from what I could tell, they were rivals but also probably best friends. As I listened to him, I couldn't help but think of how much he kind of reminded me of myself.

He spent the night over since it was still raining. I refused to let him go home because it was now 9 o'clock at night. Even though he was a shinobi, I couldn't help but worry about his safety. It surprised me how quickly I grew attached to this kid. Was it because I've been so lonely? Was it because he reminded me of myself? I don't know. But I knew that Naruto was starting to like me too.

The next morning, Naruto came out of the guest room and sat down at the table.

"Ohayo, Naruto-san."

"Ohayo," he said back his eyes barely opened as he reached for a piece of toast.

"Are you training with your team this morning?"

"Un."

"When are you leaving?"

"Hn," he was now attempting to eat the piece of toast.

I smiled, "You aren't a morning person, are you Naruto?"

He had successfully put the piece of toast in his mouth and nodded slowly.

"I have to leave in 30 minutes Naruto. And that means you'll be kicked out of here as well." My words were met by silence.

"Could I stay longer?" he asked looking down at his lap.

"Why?" My question was met by more silence. But I kind of understood why, I didn't really have to ask him. I smirked,"Have you grown attached to be Naruto?" His face was still facing his lap. I sighed.

"Naruto, you know you can't live with me. But we can still spend time together if you want."

"Really? You aren't lying are you?"

"No I'm not. Okay? When will you finish morning training?"

"12 o'clock."

"Well, my shift ends at 12:30. When do you have to go back to your team?"

"One."

"Alright then, you can wait for me at the café." I wrote down the address, "Here's the address. So just go inside and tell a waitress that you want to talk to Miyuki okay?" I smiled down at him, "You can bring your friends too if you want."

He grinned and nodded, "Un."

"Good, now hurry up so we can get out of here."

We left the apartment at 5:30 and walked the quiet streets of Konoha.

"Ne, Onee-san?" I flinched.

"Yeah?"

"Why does your job start so early?"

"Oh, well sometimes I bake some of the foods we serve at the café."

"Ah,"

"I have to go this way Naruto. I'll see you later."

"Kay, Ja ne onee-san"***

"Thank you for coming!" I said with a fake smile to the customers. I was so glad they were finally gone, they wouldn't stop hitting on me. But it's not like I could help it, I was working in a cosplay café and today I was dressed as I cat.

"Hey Miyuki-san!"

"Hai," I answered.

"Some kid says he's here to see you."

"Coming," I walked over to see Naruto with two of his friends waving at me, but the grin on his face disappeared when he saw me in my cosplay outfit. Shit, I forgot to mention to him, I work at a cosplay café. Whoops.

*- itadakimasu means thank you for the meal **- onegaishimasu is a polite way to say please ***- Ja ne is a word for good-bye


	4. Enter a Boy in Need of Antidepressants

**A/N: Yep, still editing chapters, I finished chapters 1-4. 5-6 will probably be done by the end of the week. Please review!

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Enter a Boy in Need of Antidepressants

"Yo," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" Naruto said pointing at my outfit.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, I work at a cosplay café! Gomen, gomen! Anyways, I'll go change now."

I came back out and we all went to the ramen shop. "So, you guys are Naruto's teammates right?"

"Yeah, I'm Haruno Sakura," said the pink haired girl. I turned to the boy with black hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you all are genins too? Are you all having fun?" I asked them.

"NO! All we do is chase after runaway cats, pick up trash and pick weeds from gardens!" Naruto complained.

"NARUTO!" Sakura said.

"It's true. I want to go on a real mission!" Naruto said.

I laughed, "So what is a real mission Naruto."

"Hmmm, maybe guarding a lord or something like that, one where we get to fight against other shinobi and exciting stuff like that."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. I ate some of my ramen and then turned my attention to Sakura.

"You know what Sakura-san, you're very lucky you know,"

"What do you mean?"

I pointed to Sasuke and Naruto and said with a small smile, "You got two strong and handsome boys to protect you, I'm so jealous."

"Eh?" Sakura asked a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to choke for a minute on their ramen. My smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, so which one do you like Sakura-san?"

"Ah, uhhh…," she mumbled something. I laughed and patted her on the back.

"You know Sakura-san you don't really need to answer. I was only teasing. So, what's your sensei like? Is he nice?"

"He's late almost every day," Sasuke said.

"He always gives a lame excuse for why he's late. One time he said he was helping an old lady cross the street," Sakura added. I laughed.

"He sounds very amusing."

"He always reads this perverted book, I think it's called Icha Icha Paradise or something," Naruto said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he…"

"If I what Naruto-kun?" said a voice from behind us.

All three genin seemed to freeze in their seats; they turned slowly in their seats. "Ka-ka-kakashi-sensei," Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto it's rude to talk about people behind their backs."

"Ano…we were just telling Miyuki-san your…uh…hobbies."*

"Oh?" Kakashi turned to me. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"I'm Miyuki."

"Are you a kunochi?"

"Oh no no, I just work at the cosplay café down the street. You're welcome to come anytime."

"I would love to go sometime. I would hang around and chat, but I have to take these three and train. C'mon you three."

"Oh yeah, Naruto-kun would you like to come by my place for dinner again?"

"Really!? Okay!"

"Good," I turned to his team, "The rest of you are welcome to come of course."

And so there we were sitting around my table eating tempura, Okinawa Soba, and rice.

"Oishii!" Sakura said, "You a good cook Miyuki-san." **

"Thank you Sakura-san."

"So, Miyuki-san do you live with anyone?" Kakashi asked me.

"No I don't, I live by myself."

"Hmmm. That's rather dangerous don't you think?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, maybe I should come by more often, you know to make sure you're okay and…"

"Ne Miyuki-san, how old are you?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

"I'm 18."

Kakashi went off into an emo corner growing mushrooms. I sweat dropped. After dinner we chatted some more about random things when Sakura stood up.

"I have to go home now," Sakura said, "It's already 8. Thank you for having me for dinner, Miyuki-san."

"I should go too," Kakashi said now getting up, "Thanks for dinner Miyuki-san. It was delicious."

"It was fun having you two over, thank you for coming," I got up to show them out. I came back to see Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do you guys want to play video games?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said while Sasuke nodded his head.

We played Super Smash Bros, Mariokart, and Mario Party, cursing at loses, bragging with wins, and laughing at epic failures. I looked at the clock. Crap, it's already 11.

I looked sternly, "Naruto did you notice the time?"

"Oh, is it that late already? Too bad, it's kind of dangerous to walk around at night. You never know what could happen. And you shouldn't look at me like that, you ARE the adult here. Shouldn't you be more responsible?" He replied with a smile. Damn him, he soooo knew the time and even though Konoha was pretty safe, you never know what could happen. I've heard about a man named Orochimaru who was able to sneak into many other hidden villages. And from what I've heard Orochimaru isn't a very good guy to hang with. Naruto knows I wouldn't let him go home if it was this late.

Shit, I looked at Sasuke. He's parents are probably worried. He should probably call his parents so that they can come pick him up or something.

"Sasuke, do you want to call your parents? It's pretty late…" my voice drifted off when I saw the look on his face. It looked like the face Naruto had when I asked him about his parents. Crap.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't realize…"

"It's fine." Silence. Shit shit shit. What the hell should I do now? I sighed.

"Sasuke, do want to spend the night here?" I really don't know why I was asking. I'll probably force him to stay anyways.

"I don't want to intrude. Besides, Naruto is already staying here." The aura around him was so dark and depressing, it was ridiculous. Someone here needs to take some antidepressants or something.

"It's okay, you could stay here too. It's no trouble really…"

"It's fine. I'll be fine by myself." He started to walk to the door.

"Sasuke, you know what? I never had parents either. And you know what? Being alone isn't going to make anything any better. Sometimes you need others to care about you too, just because you open up to people doesn't make you weak. Sometimes it makes you stronger. And I refuse to let you walk home by yourself!"

Sasuke was glaring at me, "I'm a shinobi, I can handle…" His voice slightly raised.

I raised my voice, "You're only a genin! Other ninja could probably come out and…"

"Why do you care!?"

"You're my friend now aren't you?" I said softly. "You want someone to care about you, don't you try and lie to me, because I know that's what you want. You want to know how I know? Because that's what every kid without parents wants. That's what Naruto wants and that's what I wanted, and still want." Without warning I grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and pulled them into a hug.

I said in a much happier tone, "So, we should become a family! Us orphans have to stick together, ne?"***

"_**Talk about bipolar. One minute she's all serious and the next she's like this," Sasuke thought to himself.**_

"Yosh!" Naruto said.

I looked down at Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

I could see a smile on his face…okay it wasn't really a smile, but if I looked close enough I could see it, I swear. "Sasuke?" I asked again.

"I guess we're gonna be one fucked up family huh?" Sasuke said.

I laughed.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

**Hidan's POV**

So that bitch was able to become somewhat happy…without me.

"Hey, Mizuki-chan when you say one of their names is Uchiha Sasuke… is he somehow related to Itachi, un?" Deidara asked.

"Actually, I think they're brothers. When Sasuke became a bit more open, he told me about his brother who killed the rest of his clan. So I assume he meant Itachi." Mizuki answered.

"So Zuki-chan, Miyuki was you're fake name?" Tobi asked.

"At the time yes." she said

"So, which one did you fall in love with, un?" Deidara asked.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Which one did you fall in love with, yeah?"

"Deidara, you know how much older than them I am? I'm like 15 years older! And besides I fell in with both of them." Mizuki said.

"EEEHHHHHHH!?!?" Tobi and Deidara yelled out. What the fuck? How can she fall in love with two kids?

Mizuki had a stress mark on her head, "You both know that I didn't fall in love love with them right? I fell in love with them as if they were both my little brothers."

"Oh, Zuki-chan surprised Tobi for a second," Tobi said.

"Okay, so you 'fell in love' with the two kids. How did you find out that love lasts forever, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I found out after they had their chunnin exams. You see, after their chunnin exams I got a boyfriend."

"No way, un," Deidara said in disbelief. Mizuki had a fuckin' boyfriend? There's no fucking way.

*-ano is sort of like saying "um" **- oishii means good, or tasty ***- when "ne" follows a sentence it sort of means, isn't that right?


	5. Those Damned Eyes

**A/N: This story is very short, but I don't know why I love it so much. Review Please.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Those Damned Eyes

**Mizuki's POV**

"Why does it seem so hard to believe that I had a boyfriend?" I asked Deidara.

"…..Anyways let's get on with the story, yeah?" Deidara said avoiding the question. I glared at him.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

Nago Taiken, that was his name. He was 170cm, short messy rich brown hair, honey colored eyes, okay he was just hot.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

"Believe it or not, I'd rather not hear you gush about this Taiken guy, yeah." Deidara said.

"You could have fooled me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, un?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"How old was this guy anyway, yeah?"

I looked away, "20"

"See, un! Why won't you go out with…"

"Tobi wants to listen to the story!" Tobi cried.

"Yeah, Deidara, Tobi wants to listen to the story. So shut up and listen!"

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

We met while doing community service. You see, after the sand and sound nin attacked, Konoha was pretty beat up. At the café a large chunk of the café was missing, so I volunteered at the construction site. I was reaching for a pack of nails, which were oh so conveniently placed on the highest shelf in the cabinet. Even though I was on my tippy toes I still couldn't reach it, then someone else grabbed it for me.

"Here," I turned around and saw him look down at me, with a sexy smile. I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."

"So, what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing at a construction site?" He asked, shooting me another dazzling smile.

"Well, this is the café I work at and it was hit pretty bad, so I'm helping to fix it up." I started to play with the ends of my hair.

"You mean the cosplay café?"

"Yeah,"

He grabbed one of my hands, "It'd be a shame to see such delicate hands blister from construction work." Then he looked up into my eyes and I looked back into his. His damned eyes were so gorgeous, I hated them. "Would you like another pair of hands?"He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

He came by everyday to help fix the café and the two of us got along together pretty well. When the café reopened, he started to become one of our regulars. We talked about a lot of things like our likes and dislikes and our family and friends. Turns out when he was younger, his father was killed by the nine tailed fox that attacked their village, ten or so years ago. In a matter of 2 months, he was all I ever thought about.

"Oi! Onee-san!" a certain boy in an orange jumpsuit yelled at me.

"Huh?" I looked up from my ramen bowl.

"I said don't you think that's cool?" Naruto said furrowing his eyebrows.

I thought for a minute… "What was cool again?"

I heard Sasuke groan next to me, "You've been out of it the last few weeks."

"Yeah! What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"You guys don't want to know," I said.

"Tell us!" Naruto begged.

"No," I slurped up some ramen.

"Please?" Naruto pleaded.

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Naruto! I said…"

"You know I don't think she wants to go out with you on a date little man," said a voice from behind us. We all turned around in our seats.

"Taiken!" I said with surprise.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sasuke asked.

I hit him on the back of the head, "Manners Sasuke."

"Are these the little brothers you've told me about?" Taiken asked.

"Well, yeah. But you know they're not really my brothers…"

"Yes we are!" Naruto said, "And you better tell us who you are god damn it!"

"Naruto!" I glared at him.

"It's okay Yuki-chan, you see children, I'm her…" he leaned in for a quick kiss and looked into my eyes, "…boyfriend."

I felt like I was going to die from 2 things: embarrassment and shock.

"Onee-san… you never said you had a boyfriend," Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Well, she does. In fact we have a date right now," he started to pull me away, "Later emo kid, fish cake."

He started dragging me away who knows where, until I yelled at him, "What the hell was that all about!?"

"Awww," he said pretending to look hurt, "Do you not want to be my girlfriend Yuki-chan?"

I looked down at the ground, "I didn't say that."

"Then good! Let's go, you know there's a good dango shop around here. You like dango right?"

I shook my head at his silliness, but I followed him anyways, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

I didn't really spend a lot of time with two of them for the next month, because I spent most of my time now with Taiken. I was walking home from the café one night with Taiken, who was coming home with me for dinner and to…er…participate in a nightly activity with me later, and when we got to my apartment, I saw Naruto.

I frowned, "What are you doing here so late? Never mind that, you need to go home now."

He just glared at me, then he put on a fake smile and said, "But Miyuki-san," I flinched why is he calling me Miyuki, what happened to my nickname?

"What is it Naruto?"

"It's pretty late out, isn't it unsafe to let kids to be out at night?"

I sighed, "You win, get inside." So we all went inside, "Did you eat dinner yet?" He shook his head no.

"Alright, why don't you play some video games with Taiken? I'll go make dinner."

So thirty minutes later, dinner was ready. Tonight we were having vegetable stir fry, rice, and some pork. I walked into the living room where the boys were playing brawl.

"Hey, dinners ready…" My voice drifted away, I saw Naruto and Taiken on their feet, glaring at eachother.

"Oi! I said dinner's ready," I repeated. All three got up and went to the table. I sighed.

We began to eat dinner in silence, until I noticed that Naruto wasn't eating his vegetables. "Naruto! Eat your vegetables."

"I don't like vegetables."

"You're not gonna become the Hokage if don't eat right," I picked up the vegetables with my own chopsticks and put them to his mouth, "Eat it."

He looked the other way, "Naruto you have to eat it!"

"Why!?"

"Because you need to grow up and be healthy and…"

"When did you care!? When you got that new boyfriend of yours, you threw me and Sasuke aside as if we were pieces of trash!" Naruto yelled, "Don't pretend like you care after what you did! Not after you left!"

Silence sliced through the air. I looked at Naruto to see tears, not of sadness but of anger, forming in his eyes. How could I have been…so stupid? I came out of nowhere and took those two into my heart, only to kick them out. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have spent so much time with Taiken.

"Miyuki," Taiken spoke softly, "Can I talk to you in the living room?"

I nodded, "Naruto, please sit here and wait. Okay?" All he did was nod and Taiken and I walked to the living room.

"Miyuki, I don't want you seeing that kid anymore."

"Naruto?" I stared at him in disbelief, "Why? I can't do that, not after what I've done. I have to make it up to him and…"

"No, Miyuki you don't understand, that kid is dangerous."

"What the hell are you talking about Taiken?"

"THE 4TH HOKAGE SEALED THE NINE TAILED DEMON INSIDE THAT KID, AND THAT THING KILLED MY FATHER! AND HE'S THE REASON THE 4TH HOKAGE IS DEAD. HE CAN NEVER BECOME HOKAGE WHO KNOWS WHEN THAT KID MIGHT…"

"You're wrong the 4th Hokage knew he was going to die, it wasn't Naruto's fault and he can become the fucking Hokage if he fucking wants to, damn it!" I was seething.

He sighed, "I thought I could keep you away from him for a while Miyuki, I never thought he'd show up and…"I slapped him and boy did I slap him hard. "Miyuki please understand, I only do this because I care about you." He lifted my chin up so I that I could look him in the eyes again, his damned eyes. Boy, do I hate those damned eyes.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. Tears of anger were staining my cheeks. I saw Naruto walking towards the door. "Uzumaki Naruto! You get your ass in here right now!" He turned and looked at me in shock. I could see angry and sad tears fresh on his cheeks.

"And you Nago Taiken! You get the hell out!"

"Miyuki,"

"No, Taiken get out. I don't ever want to see you again."

"This is a mistake Miyuki! Don't cry to me if this kid gets violent on you and…" But I slammed the door in his face and turned around to see Naruto, it looked like someone had frozen him in place. I wiped away my tears and put on a smile.

"You didn't think I'd leave you, right Naruto?"

"But, I…I really do have the nine tailed…"

"Naruto, you didn't kill all those people, that was the demon." I wiped away his tears with my sleeve and pulled him into a hug, "I love you too much to let that stupid demon get in the way. If I have to fight the demon for you, I will fight and if I die, I'll send my love down to you so you will always have it forever." My shirt was starting to get damp. I looked down to see his face buried in my chest. I pulled away. "You know us orphans have to stick together." I smiled.

"Un!" he nodded.

"Good, so let's go."

"Where?" Naruto asked confused, wiping away tears.

I smiled at him, "To Sasuke's place. We can't leave him out of this mushy gushy love fest now can we?"

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

**Hidan's POV**

"And so that's when I knew that love is true art because love connects people together and stays with them forever," Mizuki said.

"But how does Zuki-chan know that?" Tobi asked.

"Well, still think about them all the time and I know in my heart I still love them," Mizuki said.

"Was Zuki-chan happy?" Tobi asked.

"Yep, I was very happy," Mizuki smiled. Wait if she was so damn happy, why the hell did she…

"…. Join the Akatsuki, yeah?" Deidara asked.


	6. Fuck You

**Chapter 6 Fuck You**

**Mizuki's POV**

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" Deidara asked.

"Well, I decided to leave Konoha, after Sasuke left."

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

I walked into Sasuke's apartment and as soon as I walked through the door, I came face to face with Sasuke. My eyes narrowed when I saw the sack in his hands.

"Going somewhere Sasuke?" I asked.

Before he could turn away, to escape through the window, I grabbed his wrist. "You better tell me where you're going Sasuke," I stared down at him, trying to meet his eyes, but he was looking down at the floor. "Your going to Orochimaru aren't you?"His eyes darted up and I smirked down at him, bingo. "Tell me Sasuke, why are you going to that guy for?"

"I need to get stronger so I can kill my brother."

"Well, you know he's going to kill you eventually right?"

"How would you know?" he asked with an expressionless face.

"I have connections," I said, and by connections I meant Kakashi-san, "Are you willing to die just so you can get stronger? I mean you can get stronger here in Konoha can't you?"

"Orochimaru can teach me things that no one here can. And as long as I can kill my brother in the end, then it doesn't matter if I die or not."

"Are you really saying you don't matter Sasuke? Because you wrong. You matter to this village, you matter to your comrades, you matter to Sakura, you matter to Naruto, and you matter to me too," I said with hints of anger in my voice.

He mumbled something non-comprehendible. I continued questioning him, "And if you're able to escape Orochimaru's clutches, AND manage to kill your brother, what will you do then? What will you do Sasuke, after you get your revenge?"

Sasuke was still looking at the ground, it was rather apparent that he didn't really know what he was going to do after he got his revenge. I sighed, "Listen Sasuke, I still think you could get just as strong here then you could at Orochimaru's, maybe even stronger, but it seems you're just too stubborn and stupid to change your mind. Aren't you?"

Sasuke looked at me, his eyes slightly wide. I gave him a big smile and a bigger hug, you better come back in one piece."

"You're going to let me go?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Let's just say it's my way of saying 'I love you'."

"That's a pretty fucked up way to say 'I love you'."

I laughed, "Well we are a fucked up family after all," I watched him walk towards the door, "You better not get a girl pregnant Sasuke." He rolled his eyes and continued to walk away, but I pulled him into another hug, and this time I kissed him on his head, "I know this sounds corny, but I'll always love you Sasuke. And to show you my ever lasting love," I continued in a playful voice as I took out one of my silver grayish earrings, "I'm giving you an earring, so I'll always be with you… You better not take it off! Ever!"

I ruffled his hair as he rolled his eyes again. "Stop being so dramatic," he said but he took the earring anyway. We both walked out of his apartment and I watched him walk to the gate of the village. But before he was too far away he turned around and said, "Onee-san…aishiteru." And with that he disappeared into the night.

…………………..

I went through the hospital door to find Naruto in bed. He just failed his mission to bring Sasuke back home.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" I said with a warm smile.

"Miyuki-san, gomenasai."

"Hn?"

"Gomen," he said looking into his lap, "I couldn't bring Sasuke back."

"It's not your fault Naruto," I ruffled his hair, "This was Sasuke's own choice. But I know he'll be able to defeat his brother and then he'll come back here, to us. We are his only family you know."

"That's true but knowing Sasuke it'll probably take him forever to get stronger," he told me with a cocky grin on his face, "So I'll get stronger and bring him back home, believe it!"

I laughed, "Well as you get stronger, I'll keep an eye on Sasuke."

Naruto's grin disappeared, "No, you can't leave too, onee-san."

"I have to Naruto, I have to keep an eye on him. You're safe here Naruto. But stupid Sasuke, well he isn't really safe is he?" Naruto frowned. "Even though we may be separated, my love for you and Sasuke will always be with you two," I took off my other earring, "Here poke a hole through your ear and put it on, this way a part of me is always with you." He took the earring and nodded.

" And if you do bring Sasuke home or when Sasuke kills his brother, we'll all come back and have a big party!"

"Will there be ramen?" Naruto asked me.

"There'll be so much ramen, it'll make Sasuke sick!" we both laughed.

Once our laughter died off Naruto asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Later on today," I answered, Naruto looked down again. I got up to leave, but before I left Naruto's bedside, I kissed the top of his head, "Aishiteru Naruto." And I turned and walked out of the room. Before I walked through the door Naruto called out behind me, "Aishiteru, onee-san."

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^

**Hidan's POV**

"That's why I think love is true art. No matter how far people, who love each other, are those people will always have each other's love and to me that's truly beautiful," Mizuki finished. Damn, Mizuki seems so…kind hearted. How the hell is she going to survive here?

"Mizuki, how does being in the Akatsuki help you out anyways, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Well, the Akatsuki has connections and those connections can get me information I might need in the future. Besides, Sasuke's older brother is in the Akatsuki, if I know Itachi-san's location then I know where Sasuke may turn up."

"Tobi really liked the story Zuki-chan! But did Zuki-chan ever see Naruto or Sasuke again?"

"No, I haven't seen them in a year, but enough of that. You two get out, I want to sleep now." Mizuki told Deidara and Tobi. Shit! I stood up and pretended to be walking by as Tobi and Deidara appeared from behind the door. But before I could get away, "Hidan, come here," Mizuki called out to me, shit. I walked into her room; she closed the door.

"What were you doing outside of my door Hidan?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I…was… listening to you talk…" I mumbled off.

"I can't believe you! Oh wait, I can. You know what? You're still as ill-mannered as you were…" and she began to ramble on with her insults. Five minutes passed by when I decided to cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up Mizuki! I'm fucking sorry okay? I'm sorry for acting like a fucking asshole and being so fucking selfish, so will you please just shut the fuck up and forgive me damn it?" I yelled at her and she blinked at me, then she sat on her bed. I sat down next to her.

Several moments passed the she said, "I'm sorry too, you know for ranting on and stuff." Then she laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I asked her, a bit confused.

"I just think it's funny how you apologized to me but at the same time told me to 'Shut the fuck up'." She laughed.

"Well I couldn't stay the fuck away from you forever. Us orphans got to stick together, you know?"

She grinned, "Like birds of a feather?"

"You're such a dumbass, but yeah like birds of a feather," I said a smile began to tug at the corners of my mouth.

She looked at me as I tried to hid my damned smile, "If you're going to smile then smile Hidan."

I looked away from her and then out of nowhere I was suddenly attacked, "What the hell?"

Mizuki started to tickle me, "Come on smile!" She laughed and the childish tickle fight began. After 10 minutes I was on top of her, both of us were breathing rather hard.

"I missed you Hidan," she whispered. I looked down at her; her golden eyes were locked with mine. What the fuck do I do now? Do I tell her I missed her too? Do I fucking kiss her or something? I noticed our faces, they were getting closer, or rather I was naturally moving closer to her fucking lips.

"MIZUKI-CHAN! Have you seen my clay…?" Deidara burst into the room and Mizuki pushed me off with amazing force. Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Mizuki yelled, red creeping up on her cheeks, "Now get out! You too Hidan."

What the fuck? The damned blond bursts in here and I'm getting kicked out with him!? So Deidara and I were kicked out into the hall and began to walk to our rooms.

"You know, I kinda knew it was going to happen, yeah," Deidara said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Mizuki obviously have a thing for each other,un."

"Fuck you Deidara, fuck you."

**Mizuki's POV**

Even though Deidara ruined our moment that night, I know Hidan felt something for me, because I felt something too, a special feeling that showed when we looked into each other's eyes. If that feeling had always been there since the beginning I don't know. But I know one thing….

I want to show him the beauty of art.


End file.
